


Under pressure

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [6]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Amici 2019, Community: fanwriter.it, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Ci sono solo tre modi per far veramente rilassare un cantante stressato, e uno di essi comprende una lunga scopata, preferibilmente con qualcuno che si ama, che sa muoversi e muovertiin grado non tanto da far raggiungere subito il dunque, quanto invece da far effettivamente rilassare le membra e il cervello ridotti a un fascio di nervi annodati da troppa caffeina, nicotina ed alcol etilico.





	Under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dirty talk  
Contesto: post-reunion ad Amici (2019)  
Commento dell’autrice: non so se dall'alto dell'Olimpo Mercury e Bowie mi stiano sorridendo, oppure abbiano maledetto le future generazioni dei Carbohydrates per aver usato a questo modo la loro canzone.  
In ogni caso: daje col PWP becero, 'fanculo Calliope!

> _ And love dares to change _
> 
> _ our way of caring about ourselves _

Ci sono solo tre modi per far veramente rilassare un cantante stressato, e uno di essi comprende una lunga scopata, preferibilmente con qualcuno che si ama, che sa muoversi e muover_ti _ in grado non tanto da far raggiungere subito il dunque, quanto invece da far effettivamente rilassare le membra e il cervello ridotti a un fascio di nervi annodati da troppa caffeina, nicotina ed alcol etilico.

Per quello, Ermal s'era fatto sfuggire _ quella _ frasucola a Fabrizio, durante l'intervista nel backstage del programma, quel _ «guarda che non ti limono mica» _ che in realtà nascondeva una seria intenzione. Pur che era stanco e stressato, avrebbe corso il rischio di andarsene in giro con quei cerotti riscaldanti che usavano gli ultrasettantenni, piuttosto che dare al _ compare _ quello che voleva. E lui sapeva mantenere eccome le promesse, se di mezzo c'era la sua testardaggine.

Perciò, quando si erano trovati fuori nel parcheggio, a fumare e tirare le fila di quella serata, quando Fabrizio gli chiese: «Cos'era, quell'uscita di prima nell'intervista?», Ermal replicò: «Esattamente quello che era», e tirò un'altra boccata di fumo, tenendo lo sguardo accuratamente fisso verso le automobili.

Fabrizio restò ad attendere una controreplica che lo smentisse, ma non avvenne. «È per quella storia delle chiamate?»

«No», rispose Ermal tranquillamente, «è _ anche _ perché prima fai promesse avanti a tutt'Italia e poi te ne fotti».

Fabrizio sospirò il fumo dai denti, roteando gli occhi. Chissà perché sospettava che si trattasse di _ quello_. «Senti, ti avevo pure scritto che è stato un po' un casino, a momenti manco ai miei figli facevo sentì l'album nuovo!...»

«D'accordo.» Ermal gettò a terra il mozzicone e lo schiacciò sotto la scarpa, un'azione stranamente soddisfacente. «Stasera te ne vai in bianco uguale.»

A Fabrizio veniva pure un po' da ridere per quell'impuntarsi. «Guarda che pure tu non rispondi se stai impegnato, mica so' solo io...»

«E che vuol dire; almeno io te lo dico quando sono libero e quando no, tu non ti fai mai sentire…!»

«Be', adesso che sai che so' libero, 'na chiamata puoi pure farmela, no?»

«E certo, ora che te ne sei _ ricordato _ va bene tutto. Ma poi quando sparisci di nuovo in qualche cosa, il resto del mondo smette di esistere, giusto?»

«Aaah, ho capito, accanna. Te la vuoi legà al dito per tutto l'anno sabbatico, 'sta storia?»

«Può darsi, ma a te che te ne frega? Tanto dimenticherai pure questo.» Ermal si diresse alla sua auto. «Stammi bene, Bizio!»

«Eddai, È, nun fa' il bambino!…»

Ma Ermal non si fermò.

E Fabrizio si rassegnò a guardarlo dal marciapiede mentre apriva lo sportello, gli rivolgeva un ultimo saluto serafico con tanto di mano agitata e si sedeva al volante, e chiuso quello sportello, accese il motore e iniziò a fare manovre per andarsene.

Così restò a fumare quel che gli restava della sua sigaretta mentre l'altro gli sfrecciava davanti.

* * *

Ermal non si sentiva del tutto soddisfatto di avergli rifilato il voltafaccia che si meritava, e ovviamente questo doveva influire sulla sua insonnia. L'idea di non aver fatto sentire in colpa Fabrizio gli rodeva il cervello, facendolo voltare e rivoltare tra le lenzuola, sbuffando per una pesantezza allo stomaco che nulla aveva a che vedere con la pizza ordinata per cena o con l'altra sigaretta che si era fumato poi dopo.

Voltandosi di nuovo, come ogni volta che l'occhio gli cadeva sul comodino, non riusciva a fare a meno di fissarsi sulla sagoma sottile e scura del telefonino, che non vide illuminarsi nemmeno in quel caso.

Sbuffò, decisamente contrariato. Non aveva voluto farla andare a quel modo, quella sera. Ma, ovviamente, era colpa di Fabrizio e del suo animo volubile, e ancora di più del proprio animo, ancora troppo incline ad affezionarsi a certe promesse. Non avrebbe dovuto prendersi una sbandata per lui, non avrebbe dovuto scoprire di essere ricambiato ed esserne felice, come quando si era innamorato per la prima volta, non avrebbe dovuto cercare scuse per vederlo ogni volta che poteva…

E invece fu ancora esattamente così debole e fece scattare una mano ad afferrare il telefonino. Sbloccò lo schermo, controllando le nuove notifiche.

Niente da Fabrizio. Ma avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo.

Con un sospiro, e detestandosi, Ermal riattivò il salvaschermo e riportò il telefono sul comodino.

E, come un bel po' di sere a quella parte, rimpianse di non essere ancora a Lisbona, dove nessuno li conosceva, non esistevano i loro soliti impegni e tutto era più facile. Almeno tra di loro.

Fabrizio gli aveva proposto di perdere l'aereo alla mattina del rientro e restarsene lì ancora qualche giorno. Gliel'aveva mormorato all'orecchio, mentre lui se lo teneva abbracciato nel letto di camera sua, la notte dei festeggiamenti per la finale, da cui nessuno aveva notato se n'erano andati prima del previsto. Lì in Italia, invece, se ne sarebbero accorti tutti.

Sbuffando nuovamente, Ermal si fece scivolare contro i cuscini, finendo a guardare il soffitto con la testa sul materasso.

Che cretino che era stato.

Si grattò distrattamente il collo laddove un ricciolo lo stava facendo pizzicare, finendo sul punto in cui ricordava fin troppo bene Fabrizio l'aveva baciato in mezzo al suo abbraccio, quando si erano rincontrati al loro arrivo negli studi di ripresa.

_ «Be', adesso che sai che so' libero, 'na chiamata puoi pure farmela, no?» _

Ermal sospirò.

Che cretino che sempre sarà.

Si tirò su. Si sporse nuovamente di lato a riacchiappare il telefono, e una volta sbloccatolo - iniziavano già a piovere notifiche sulla sua esibizione di quella sera, ma la gente non dormiva? - aprì la rubrica, scorrendola fino al nome di Fabrizio.

Avviò la telefonata.

Seguì il suono ripetitivo della connessione col cuore che andava a tempo - _ ah ah ah che ironia,_ avrebbe potuto scriverci su una nuova canzone - e pensando di riattaccare ad ogni segnale acustico. Dopotutto, non era certo che Fabrizio fosse ancora sveglio.

Poi un crepitio, un «_Sì?_» con la voce appena sporcata dell'altoparlante del dispositivo, ed Ermal si ritrovò il cuore a fare il proverbiale salto in gola. «Be', sai, mi avevi detto tu che adesso potevo chiamarti. Volevo vedere se almeno 'sta promessa la mantenevi.»

Una risata gli crepitò all'orecchio. «_Te la sei proprio legata, eh, Ermalì? Dimmi dove sei, che ti raggiungo._»

«Ma vaffanculo», soffiò Ermal, e fallendo nel trattenere il sorriso dall'incurvargli le labbra, chiuse almeno la chiamata. Lasciò cadere il telefono sul letto.

Ma niente: più ci provava, meno riusciva a trovare ragioni per mandar via il suo sorriso. Doveva essere stata quella maledetta risata, ogni volta che la sentiva - o peggio, che vedeva ridere _ lui,_ con tutta la gestualità che si portava appresso - era come un balsamo per il suo stress e i suoi pensieri negativi. Come diamine aveva fatto a ricaderci così velocemente?

_ Ermal Meta, _pensò, rassegnandosi a riprendere il telefonino, _ sei proprio un sottone di merda. _ Ricompose il numero appena chiamato. _ E poi ti permetti di criticare i tuoi amici_, si disse pure, portandosi il telefono all'orecchio.

«_Che_», gli fece la voce dall'altra parte della cornetta, «_sentivi già la mia mancanza?_».

«Oh, ma non vai a dormire? A una certa età è deleterio per la salute, sai!»

«_Fa' meno il saputello, Ermà, e dimmi cosa vuoi. Non c'eravamo già detti tutto nel parcheggio?_»

Ermal fece schioccare la lingua, tenendolo in attesa mentre pensava a che scusa propinargli. «No, volevo dirti che alla fine l'ho sentito, il nuovo album. E mi è piaciuto.»

«_So' contento._»

«Certo, mi sarebbe piaciuto di più ascoltarlo come mi avevi promesso di fare...»

«_Mh..._»

«...ma è bello, bello davvero. E 'stavolta non sto scherzando, Fabrì. Si sente che ci hai messo, come dire, un nuovo te stesso.»

Era serio, Ermal. Così come lo era stato nel commuoversi ascoltando alcune tracce, e nel sorridere tra sé ascoltandone altre. E quando si era sentito stringere lo stomaco nell'ascoltarne una in particolare.

«_Mi fa piacere. E mi spiace veramente, È, per com'è finita. Ci tenevo, a fartelo sentì per primo come avevo detto._»

«Be', alla fine avevi detto che io ero _fra_ _le prime persone_ a cui l'avresti fatto ascoltare, non la prima in assoluto...» Ermal sorrise un poco, intenerito da quel dispiacere che gli arrivava persino attraverso l'etere.

Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. Cazzo, ora quello s'aspettava le sue scuse.

«_No, ma ti capisco che te la sei presa. Potevo chiamà, e ci ho pure pensato a farlo, ma me so' detto che eri impegnato pure tu e non c'ho pensato più. 'o ricordo bene, sa', come t'incazzi se qualcuno ti scassa mentre fai cose..._»

Ermal ridacchiò. Da Lisbona erano cambiate tante _ cose,_ e gli mancava non poco. «Che stai facendo, adesso?»

«_Parlo con te._»

«Fa' poco il marpione, dico sul serio.»

«_Pure io dico sul serio! Ah, e m'era venuta un'idea come mi so' messo a letto, quindi mi sono alzato a scrivere, ma niente de che. Il solito. E tu?_»

«Niente idee.» Ermal si scostò il lenzuolo da un ginocchio. «Ma non dormo comunque.»

«_Aò, 'sta cosa è un problema, tu _ devi _ dormì! Se no il giorno dopo me svieni!_»

«Ma 'ste paternali le fai pure a Niccolò?», gli chiese Ermal, sghignazzando all'idea.

«_Non cambiare argomento_», lo riprese Fabrizio, la voce improvvisamente più scura, ma non per questo arrabbiata. _Se avessi fatto come t'avevo proposto oggi, da mò che stavi ar mejo sonno..._»

_ Che ruffiano… _ Come faceva ad avere un debole per un tipo del genere?, si chiese Ermal, nonostante tutto divertito. «Oggi non ero proprio in vena di scopate in albergo, se non l'avevi capito. E non lo sarò per un bel pezzo», aggiunse, con una punta di soddisfazione per quella stoccata. _ E mò che mi rispondi?,_ pensò, gongolante.

Fabrizio mugugnò un assenso. «_Secondo me, te posso fà cambià idea pure da qui_», gli disse, la voce d'un tratto più arrochita.

«Ah, sì?» Ermal sentiva gli angoli della bocca tirare da tanto che ghignava. «Guarda che non tutti ti cadono ai piedi, se gli fai due sussurri con quella voce che c'hai...»

«_Infatti non me ne frega degli altri; a me interessa di te, Ermal._»

L'aveva chiamato col suo nome per intero.

Quando succedeva, Ermal sentiva lo stomaco precipitargli chissà dove: era il segnale che le cose si stavano facendo serie, in qualunque direzione li avrebbe portati.

E in quel momento, divisi da una telefonata, sentiva che sarebbe potuto impazzire a non avere un punto cardinale a cui rivolgersi, una dannata certezza dietro tutto il suo incaponirsi. «Se t'interesso così tanto», gli disse, dopo aver deglutito la sua esitazione, «perché non mi hai più cercato?».

«_Perché volevo vedè se pure tu tenevi ancora un po' a me._»

Un leggero sbuffo lo riscosse dall'inebetimento in cui l'aveva fatto piombare quella risposta; Fabrizio aveva soffocato una risata, evidentemente. «_Che poi era la stessa cosa che volevi tu...quanto siamo scemi, Erm._»

«Già.» Ermal si sentiva la voce gracchiare, ma dal sollievo.

Come rimettere quella parità a suo vantaggio, però. «Ma non credere che questa _ confessione accorata _ sistemi le cose», lo avvertì, tornando alla sua famigerata ironia. «È parecchio tempo che hai da scontare, Fabbri.»

«_E che credi, che no 'o so? Se m'avessi fatto venì là, me sarei fatto perdonare pure prima._»

«Non credo», ribatté Ermal, sistemandosi meglio contro i cuscini e pregustando cosa sarebbe giunto da lì in poi. Gli erano mancate quelle chiacchierate sul filo della provocazione reciproca, anche prima dell'assaggio che aveva riavuto durante quell'intervista. «Penso proprio che non ti avrei aperto, invece. E ti saresti addormentato fuori...»

«_So io cosa mi avresti aperto, Ermalì, e non è solo la porta..._»

Ermal non riuscì a non farsi sfuggire quel verso di sorpresa, un piccolo scoppio nel silenzio della camera. «La stai davvero mettendo in questi termini, Bizio?», gli chiese, volendo sembrare sfacciato, ma in realtà moriva dalla curiosità.

«_Vuoi davvero sapè in quali termini la metterei, È?_», ribatté Fabrizio dall'altra parte del telefono - e _ cazzo,_ era così frustrante non poterlo guardare in faccia e prenderlo in giro per le arie che si dava, ma Ermal non gli avrebbe mai ammesso che si era un po' pentito di non avergli detto di sì al suo autoinvito. «_Vuoi davvero sapè dove e come _ ti _ metterei, più che altro, visto che l'argomento è quello?..._»

Ermal soffocò una risata contro un palmo. «Che coglione che sei...»

«_Con cui intanto continui a parlà; se non t'interessava, m'avresti già rimandato a 'fanculo e buonanotte, no?_»

Un punto per lui, dovette concedergli Ermal.

Ma solo nella sua testa. «Solo perché devo perdere tempo per addormentarmi», ribatté, sperando segretamente che l'altro continuasse.

«_Aaah, e certo, mò da andare in bianco so' diventato la tua camomilla personale!_»

Ermal rise. «Be', in fondo non stai dormendo neanche tu, o sbaglio?»

«_E no che non dormo, se sto a parlà co' te!_» Il tono altrettanto divertito cambiò nuovamente: «_E a dirla tutta, me piacerebbe fa' altro..._».

_ Ah_, pensò a quel punto Ermal, torturandosi il labbro inferiore coi denti, quindi era così che Fabrizio voleva passare la serata. _ Interessante_. «Per esempio?», gli chiese, il tono appena più profondo.

«_Per esempio, be'...per esempio potevo stà nel letto co' te, sicuro il tuo è più comodo del mio..._»

«Aha», fece Ermal, stiracchiandosi pigramente. Un inizio piuttosto noioso, doveva ammettere.

«_T'avrei iniziato ad accarezzare i capelli per farti addormentare, ché so che ti piace tanto quando lo faccio..._»

«Mhm...»

«_E tu, stronzo come pochi, m'avresti detto una cosa come che non sei il mio gatto o il mio cuscino, ma mi avresti lasciato continuà lo stesso..._»

«E poi?», gli chiese Ermal, più per reprimere uno sbadiglio che per reale curiosità. Stava perdendo interesse, se la cosa si manteneva su quel filo…

«_E poi, e poi...e poi avrei iniziato a spostare le mie carezze, dai capelli un po' più giù, verso la nuca, che so che ti piace pure là quanno ti tocco...sempre piano, piano, pe' rilassarte..._» Da roco, il tono si ridusse quasi a un sussurro. «_E avrei iniziato a baciarte quando avresti socchiuso un poco l'occhi..._»

Inutile dire che quello aveva punzecchiato l'attenzione di Ermal, ridestandola.

Probabilmente conscio di ciò, Fabrizio continuava: «_Ah, ma ormai so come sei fatto: avresti storto il bel nasino che c'hai, e ti saresti lamentato che volevi dormì perché il giorno dopo avresti avuto cose, e avresti pure chiuso gli occhi per fingere di non essere interessato. Ma ti avrei baciato pure quelli. _

«_E li avresti riaperti, quando t'avrei dato un bacio pure sulle labbra - piccolo, senza importanza, e avrei finto che mi stava bene e me sarei girato per fingere di dormire pure io. Dovevo pur darti un appiglio per farmi continuare, no? Quindi tu, che sei fatto come sei fatto, te la saresti sentita, e mi avresti detto qualcosa pe' farmi tornà a finì il mio lavoro...ma l'avrei fatto lo stesso pe' qualunque cosa mi avresti detto, pure se me lo chiedevi per favore...ed è _ così _ bello quando mi chiedi _ per favore _ , Ermà, me fai venì 'na cosa che non hai idea..._».

«Sì, ho sentito pure la traccia di _ Arresto cardiaco_», lo sfottè Ermal, per alleggerire la tensione snervante che lo stava lentamente assalendo.

Fabrizio rise alla sua battuta - una risata bassa, tenue. «_Guarda che me lo sarei fatto dire_», lo avvertì poi, in quel tono profondo e pregno di aspettative, di possibilità, tutte ugualmente stuzzicanti per Ermal. «_Mi sarei girato di nuovo verso di te, ma non avrei mosso un dito se non me lo avessi chiesto per favore. Anzi..._» Si fermò.

«E che avresti fatto, sentiamo», replicò Ermal con un sospiro di noia fintissima.

«_T'avrei baciato, sì, ma non dove volevi tu. T'avrei baciato sulle guance, tra i capelli, le punte delle dita delle mani - 'ste dita che mi fanno ammattì, davero, quando sòni e quando me le passi addosso...te bacerei solo pe' le mani belle che c'hai, Erm; te bacerei solo quelle, all'infinito, te direi che sono un dono del cielo pe' quante vorte me fanno sentì in Paradiso..._»

Neanche avesse finito di dirlo, Ermal si sentì i polpastrelli delle mani improvvisamente caldi, e non solo quelli della mano che gli teneva il telefono all'orecchio ormai bollente.

«_T'avrei snervato ben bene, perché ogni tanto te lo meriti, 'o sai? E poi, quando m'avresti detto basta e te saresti arreso, solo allora avrei ricominciato le attenzioni sulla bocca tua..._»

Che in quel momento si disseccò.

_ Fantastico_, pensò Ermal, leccandosi le labbra per riprenderne la sensibilità. Neanche lo vedeva, e quel cretino aveva il potere di mandarlo fuori di testa anche a distanza.

«_Ma non ti meritavi ancora di avere quello che ti piace - il bacio violento, da ultimo respiro, colla lingua e coi morsi - e avrei ricominciato co' quei bacetti, prima su tutto un labbro...poi sull'altro...piano, prendendomi tutto il tempo del mondo, perché c'hai delle labbra bellissime, e spreco sempre un sacco di tempo coi baci irruenti..._»

Ermal faticò a deglutire. «Stai sprecando tempo pure mò, sappilo.»

Fabrizio, dalla sua, ridacchiò, consapevole che fosse l'esatto contrario. «_Non vuoi sapere come va a finire?_»

_ Certo che lo voglio,_ pensò Ermal. «Se proprio non c'hai sonno...», rispose invece, congratulandosi con se stesso per l'autocontrollo dimostratosi.

«_Be', dopo avertele baciate per bene - perché mi piacciono, Erm, me piacciono tanto, ma mi piacciono di più che s'ammorbidiscono coi baci, là sì che veramente vorrei _ mangiarti_..._»

Ermal pregò che non avesse notato quel fremito nel suo respiro.

«_...ma me spiacerebbe sprecare tutto e subito così, pe' 'na vorta che c'abbiamo del tempo per noi, capito? Quindi, dopo ci sarei andato ancora piano, pure colla lingua, a ripassartele con attenzione, a godermi quanto so' morbide e quanto inizieresti a sospirare..._»

Ermal si inumidì le labbra. Fu bravo nel farlo una volta sola. Accavallò anche le gambe, già che c'era.

«_E poi, sempre con calma, t'avrei chiesto d'entrare solo con la punta - e tu, che a quel punto saresti già impazzito pe' me, non potevi fa' altro che cedere..._»

«Sei un po' troppo sicuro di te, sai?», lo provocò Ermal, che invece sapeva sarebbe andata proprio come gli stava dicendo l'altro al telefono.

«_E c'hai ragione_», gli concesse Fabrizio in tono ilare, «_co' te nun è mai facile manco farte scopà! Per questo t'avrei preso pure a carezzà_», continuò, riprendendo quella piega bassa e provocatoria, che vibrava fin nello stomaco di Ermal. «_Su un braccio, innocuo, per farti rilassà, fino allo scalpo, dov'è che ti viene da fa' le fusa come un gatto...e poi giù sulla schiena, sempre co' calma, se no te ne saresti accorto subito...fino a sfiorarte quella pelle che sbuca dall'orlo della maglia, e me sarei messo a fa' dei cerchi co' 'n dito, lento lento, la mano ferma al fianco, e t'avrei fatto venì i brividi per la voglia di averne di più...ma t'avrei messo la mano sotto la maglietta solo se m'avessi dato il permesso di baciarti. Allora sì, che ti avrei dato quello che volevi - e mi sarei preso quello che volevo io..._»

_ Cazzo_, pensò Ermal: si stava accarezzando una coscia senza accorgersene. Si sentiva caldo e innervosito, e non ne poteva più di quelle pause strategiche dell'altro. «E poi? O la tua inventiva finisce qui?»

«_La mia inventiva sarebbe solo iniziata, Ermal._»

E di nuovo il nome per intero. Ermal trattenne quel sibilo fra denti e labbra; quando si chiamavano a vicenda senza soprannomi, ed erano _ vicini_, scatenavano un effetto nell'altro di cui erano entrambi consapevoli di non abusarne. Non immaginava funzionasse anche per telefono.

«_T'avrei baciato, finalmente, e avresti sospirato di sollievo, e t'avrei infilato quella mano sotto la maglietta, percorrendoti la schiena solo colle punte delle dita, facendoti rabbrividì...e dovendomi trattenè pur'io, ché pure la tua schiena me fa impazzì, quand'è che la bacio...cazzo, Ermà, non sai proprio che è che mi fai..._»

Ermal sfruttò quella mezza risata sardonica per liberare un sospiro che era rimasto intrappolato in fondo alla gola.

«_E avrei continuato per un po' così, fra baci e carezze, tutt'e due lenti, calmi, finché non avresti iniziato a mordicchiarmi il labbro come fai sempre per avere di più...e io, be', che in fondo in fondo te vojo bene, t'avrei accontentato..._»

Eccola, la sensazione che gli tirava il bassoventre, l'aspettativa tremolante che si tramutava in pretesa. Ermal mise il telefono in vivavoce: il gomito piegato gli doleva troppo per continuare a tenersi vicina la voce di Fabrizio, pur che gli piaceva.

«_Avrei continuato a carezzarti lungo la cintura, dove tremi sempre quando lo faccio, fino a spostarmi sulla pancia, a risalire quella bella pelle morbida che c'hai...nel frattempo sarei sceso pure colla bocca sul mento, poi giù, lungo il collo, a baciarti e ribaciarti quella gola su cui morirei...ma avrei comunque continuato a scendere, fino alla fine, perché mi piace tanto l'ansito che fai quando ti premo le labbra proprio lì.._»

Dove _ lì _ era un punto in mezzo alle clavicole, dove Ermal puntualmente rilasciava tutto il fiato che non sapeva di aver trattenuto e avvertiva le labbra di Fabrizio sorridergli contro la pelle tesa e accaldata - proprio come stava in quel momento, dove avrebbe potuto quasi sentire Fabrizio addosso, e invece era solo la stoffa leggera del suo pigiama, cui era diventato più sensibile.

«_Quindi ti avrei detto di toglierti la maglia, e per dimostrarti che facevo sul serio, me la sarei tolta anch'io..._»

Ermal iniziava a non sopportare più il fatto che una semplice frase di Fabrizio gli seccava la bocca in tempo record. Specie se gli proponeva immagini del genere.

«_E sarei rimasto a guardarti solo un attimo, ché so che fai sempre la stessa faccia quando me svesto da sopra..._»

La nuca di Ermal poggiò contro la testiera, fra i riccioli che solleticarono la pelle in tensione, gli occhi gli si chiusero. Ma non riuscirono a fargli svanire comunque quel sorriso colpevole.

«_Poi t'avrei fatto distendere sulla schiena, baciandoti piano la fronte, per rassicurarti...t'avrei dato un altro bacio su quelle labbra da svenì, ma solo se non avessi protestato di stare sotto..._»

«Io non mi lamento mai», protestò debolmente Ermal.

«_Come no..._»

Non sapeva se fosse più indispettito da quel rimarco o dal fatto che Fabrizio si fosse fermato per l'ennesima volta, e non era lì a dargliene una dimostrazione pratica. «Sì, vabbè, va' avanti», si risolse dunque Ermal.

Fabrizio rise. «_Mi hai letto nel pensiero, sai? Ti sarei sceso colla bocca sul petto, a baciare ogni punto, a sospirarti sopra pe' farte venì i brividi...e quando sarei sceso ancora, dove mi piace tanto schioccarti du' bacetti, te m'avresti sicuro tirato i capelli perché non ne potevi già più...io avrei riso, perché sei adorabile, così rosso e impaziente...scommetto che lo sei anche adesso..._»

Le guance rosse, Ermal poggiò il telefono sul cuscino, per sicurezza, dunque si levò la maglietta di dosso. Faceva troppo caldo. «E poi?», chiese ancora, usando un tono più naturale possibile.

«_E poi, be'...poi s'andava a fa' sul serio..._»

E come tutte le volte che si _ faceva sul serio_, la voce di Fabrizio si era seppur più scurita: «_Avrei ricominciato a baciarte lentamente l'ombelico, la linea della cintura, lasciandoti pure un morsetto sull'osso di un fianco, giusto per farte arrabbià...ma poi m'avresti accarezzato la testa, perché sarei andato a darti quello che volevi... _».

_ Cazzocazzocazzo- _ «E cos'era, che volevo?», gli chiese Ermal, un groppo in gola e un palmo contro la patta, le gambe non più accavallate.

«_Che te levavo i pantaloni. Coi denti._»

Ecco fatto. Sospirando profondamente, Ermal fece scivolare quella mano all'interno dell'elastico del pigiama, lasciandosi sprofondare contro i cuscini.

«_L'avrei fatto solo per godermi lo spettacolo degli occhi tua che brillavano_», continuava Fabrizio nel frattempo, incurante - o forse no? - del terremoto che aveva scatenato dall'altro capo della chiamata. «_E me lo sarei goduto di più mentre ti baciavo sopra alla stoffa, prima di levartela del tutto. Me sarei mosso piano, aspettando, facendoti arrivare a pregarmi con quella vocetta bella che c'hai...che posso sentì io, solo io, quando fai quei versi di gola che me mandano fuori...mentre te lo prendevo in bocca, tutto._»

Ermal inghiottiva un sospiro dietro l'altro, dandosi un minimo di sollievo con quella mano. Non sarebbe arrivato a…

«_Ma non t'avrei finito mica là, no...t'avrei lasciato a un passo dal venire, facendoti incazzare, finché non t'avrei girato sulla pancia...e lì sì, che avresti capito dov'è che avevi sbagliato..._»

«Mi vuoi punire?», ansimò Ermal, contenendosi - ma per quanto ancora? «Magari mi avresti dato anche du' schiaffi?», aggiunse, l'ilarità che andava a scemare un poco l'eccitazione. Non poteva crollare così presto, dannazione, e non per una voce.

«_No, che poi so me l'avresti fatta pagare; t'avrei baciato, invece, e veloce anche, dal collo in giù tra le scapole; t'avrei baciato ogni vertebra, fino alla fine, tornando poi su con la lingua e facendoti inarcare come fai ogni volta, che me fa impazzì pure quello._»

Ermal si morse una guancia, ma quel gemito gli sfuggì appena.

«_T'avrei morso pure una spalla, perché sei bello, Ermà, bello come una statua, come 'na poesia, quando ti muovi sotto di me, quanno te fai passà le mani addosso a quel bianco morbido manco fosse cera calda. E io t'avrei dato tutto, tutto quello che m'avresti chiesto, come faccio sempre, ma m'hai fatto sta' così male 'sti mesi che non mi sarei mosso pe' niente: t'avrei lasciato lì a chiedere, a gemere, colla gola scoperta mentre ti storcevi e cercavi il mio sguardo e io dovevo farmi forza per non morderla, pe' non baciarti; t'avrei fatto ammattì, fino a farte spingere da solo verso di me pe' la voglia che c'avevi..._»

Il fiato di Ermal si accorciò fino a sparire.

Dovette stringersi l'erezione per non venire giusto in quel momento.

Peccato che la sua voce era diventato ben presto un suo punto debole, specie se parlava a quel modo, e di quelle cose poi. Ermal sentiva che gli avrebbe perdonato tutto se avesse portato a termine il suo lavoro…

...ma perché non parlava più? «Fab?», lo chiamò, raffreddatosi un poco per lo stupore. «Ci sei ancora?»

«_Che cosa avresti fatto, Ermal?_», si fece risentire Fabrizio, ed era diverso, in qualche modo, come se fosse più lontano. «_Se ti avessi spinto fino al limite, tanto da farti tornà indietro sui tuoi passi, tu che non scendi mai da 'na decisione se ti c'impunti. Non avrei comunque continuato, se m'avessi detto basta. Ma me l'avresti detto, tanto per rendermi pan per focaccia, e poi ti saresti toccato davanti a me, venendo solo per la soddisfazione di lasciarme a bocca asciutta? O avresti pure pianto, chiedendomi scusa, pur di convincermi a prenderti, e farti godè come tutte le volte che è successo? Come manco i ragazzi nelle piazzette di notte a Roma, ti saresti abbassato ad accontentarme in tutto quello che volevo, pur di avere il tuo? Già ci vediamo poco, e quand'è che è, finiamo solo pe' scopà, a 'sto punto te pago pure._»

E chissà da quant'era che glielo voleva dire, pensò Ermal, improvvisamente crudele. Di colpo, non ebbe più voglia di continuare quel gioco.

Avrebbe dovuto chiudergli la chiamata in faccia, pensava, cercando di regolarizzare i respiri. Non permetteva a nessuno di parlargli a quel modo, figurarsi per telefono; anzi, era stata veramente squallida da parte di Fabrizio l'idea di coinvolgerlo in quello che a tutti gli effetti era finito per diventare sesso telefonico, lui che tanto diceva sul non essersi visti.

«_Allora, 'sta risposta?_»

«Se ci tenessi veramente, saresti venuto a prendertela», replicò Ermal, il tono gelido in sfida.

«_E allora 'o vedi che ti faccio annà al meglio sonno! Tre ore che te sto a bussà e ancora non mi vieni a aprì._»

_ ...cosa? _

«_Te sto a pija pe'r culo, scemo_», gli soffiò la voce divertita di Fabrizio, di nuovo all'orecchio come Ermal aveva riafferrato il telefono. «_Guarda che sto qua fuori._»

Chiudendo la chiamata e buttando via il telefonino, Ermal si risistemò alla bell'e meglio e si fiondò giù dal letto, correndo alla porta.

Come lo vide, bello e sorridente come un gatto randagio che avesse trovato cibo, l'unica cosa che si sentì di dargli fu un pugno alla spalla, che ebbe almeno il merito di cancellargli quell'espressione dalla faccia. «Aò, ma che ho fatto, mò?!»

«Non lo vuoi sapere», lo zittì Ermal, prima di afferrarlo per la giacca e tirarselo dentro, chiudendogli dietro la porta per poi tornare a punzecchiarlo con un indice al petto. «E guarda che so' io quello incazzato con te, non il contrario! Non fare la vittima!»

«A dire il vero so' venuto pe' farmi perdonare, e...» Fabrizio gli gettò una lunga occhiata eloquente. «Mi sa che te stavi a consolà già da solo...»

Ermal sbuffò, muovendo una mano - quella asciutta - come a scacciare la mosca del suo fastidio.

Fabrizio gliela bloccò. «E se il signore permette...» Gli baciò il dorso, quindi la lasciò - per poterlo invece prendere dalle gambe, l'altro braccio alla schiena, facendogli scappare un urletto. «...finisco quello che ho iniziato!»

«Tu sei pazzo!», berciò Ermal, a metà fra l'irritazione e la voglia di scoppiare a ridere, instabile fra quelle braccia e nonostante tutto aggrappatogli alla schiena.

«Pazzo di te», gli rise dietro Fabrizio, portandolo verso il letto (non senza fatica, giacché pesava), «non s'era già capito?». Lo scaricò sul materasso come fosse un sacco di patate.

Ermal strisciò all'indietro, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere. Fabrizio si era tolto giacca e maglietta prima di gattonargli addosso, facendolo ridistendere sui cuscini.

«Quanto sei bello veramente, Ermà», gli sussurrò, le labbra che si libravano sulle sue, facendogli arricciare il naso per l'imbarazzo e l'odore della sigaretta che doveva essersi fumato prima di raggiungerlo.

«Che poesia», lo prese in giro Ermal, prima di allungare il collo e far scontrare le loro bocche, gemendo di un sollievo che non sperava sarebbe arrivato. Finalmente, iniziava a sentire un po' della pressione che gli gravava addosso da giorni e giorni evaporare lentamente, rendendogli più leggera la testa, facendogliela girare.

Fabrizio si separò solo per chinarsi e leccargli velocemente la gola. «Girati, dai.» E si fece indietro per sbottonarsi i jeans.

Ermal lo imitò, finendo di svestirsi anche lui. Calciò giù dal letto i vestiti e si voltò sulla pancia, sospirando. Le lenzuola stropicciate erano schiacciate contro l'erezione non ancora soddisfatta, e non aveva più voglia dei convenevoli descrittigli dall'altro al telefono. Voleva tutto e subito.

«Tieni, apri.» Fabrizio gli porse avanti al naso una bustina argentata.

Ermal, il volto su una guancia, ridacchiò. «Che, già non te la fidi a fare di tuo?» Ma la prese comunque e ne strappò l'orlo coi denti, sputandolo via e porgendola poi di nuovo a Fabrizio.

Il quale rise appena di rimando. «No, è che me sembrava più giusto fa' così», disse, prendendogliela dalle dita.

Ermal avvertì, in quel silenzio ovattato, lo spremere leggero del lubrificante sulle dita dell'altro prima ancora del freddo quando gliele avvicinò. Sorrise, un angolo della bocca contro le lenzuola, e chiuse gli occhi.

Li riaprì con un ansito intenso, non appena Fabrizio lo penetrò con un dito, e singultò quando aggiunse l'altro. «Cazzo», sibilò, «è freddo verament-_ah!_».

«Credevi davvero che t'avrei fatto tutto quello che t'ho detto al telefono?» Fabrizio ruotò il polso, ed Ermal guaì. «Te lo devi merità, Erm. E per quel che credo, hai fatto lo stronzo 'na volta di troppo.» Gli morse una spalla mentre tirava via le dita.

Ermal si ritrovò a lottare col desiderio di mordere il lenzuolo, gli zigomi già di nuovo bollenti.

Fabrizio gli depose un bacio alla base della schiena. «Non mi devi dì niente?» Poi un altro, un poco più su. E un altro ancora.

Ermal gemette contro il materasso, stringendo il lenzuolo fra le mani, mentre quei baci s'inerpicavano su per le vertebre, bollenti quando toccavano la sua pelle, insopportabilmente fredda quando la lasciavano.

Fabrizio si fermò poco prima delle scapole. «Allora?»

Ermal aprì la bocca con un sospiro. «Tutto qua?», gli chiese, la lingua che batteva contro i denti per il tremore dell'eccitazione.

Fabrizio gli sospirò sulla pelle. «Tignoso che sei...», mormorò, e dallo spostarsi del suo fiato Ermal capì che era ridisceso. Deglutì, preparandosi.

Poi Fabrizio gli morsicò una natica, facendolo guaire dalla sorpresa. «Non ti do quello che vuoi se non ti sento», gli disse tra gli sghignazzi. «'mbè?»

Ermal ansimò e ansimò, cercando di sollevarsi sui gomiti senza far strusciare troppo l'erezione sulle lenzuola. Fabrizio gli aveva messo pure una mano sulla schiena, a impedirgli di rialzarsi del tutto, e dietro la scusa di grattargli il collo lo costringeva a quella maniera. «Io...io...oh, va' al diavolo, Fabbri…!» Fece ricadere la testa, sconfitto, i riccioli pendenti sulle guance che scottavano. «Che ti devo dì, eh?!»

«Quello che vuoi.» Fabrizio gli baciò il punto mordicchiato poco prima. «Quello che vuoi, Ermal. Cos'è, che vuoi?»

«Voglio...» Ermal riusciva ancor meno a deglutire in quella posizione. «Voglio...»

Ansimò ancora: la lingua di Fabrizio aveva preso a ripercorrergli le fossette di Venere, in evidenza ora che lo teneva così inarcato.

Scosse il capo, quasi ridendo per la situazione in cui si era cacciato; i capelli gli solleticarono le spalle, peggiorando soltanto le sue condizioni. «Voglio te, Fabrizio, voglio te_ e basta!_» L'ultima esclamazione gli era uscita in un acuto che gli vibrò fin nell'inguine.

Poco ne sapeva che a Fabrizio aveva fatto lo stesso effetto. «E pensi di meritartelo?», gli chiese invece lui, baciandolo piano in mezzo alle scapole.

Ermal gemette di frustrazione, quasi crollando sul letto.

Fabrizio gli leccò il punto baciato, piano. «La sai, la risposta...e più tardi la dirai», gli mormorò poi sul collo, sfiorandolo con le labbra mentre parlava, «meno tempo avrai per goderti quello che vuoi...». Dicendo questo, riportò un dito ancora lucido di lubrificante a stuzzicargli l'apertura.

Ermal strizzò gli occhi e le mani che quasi strapparono il lenzuolo, ansimando acutamente. Non sopportava più tutto quello, e perversamente voleva che invece continuasse, che lo sfinisse.

Ma era pur conscio che, stanco com'era, non avrebbe retto comunque a lungo. «Io...non..._ no_, va bene, non me lo merito! Sono stato un bastardo, Fabrizio, e mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero tanto, non mi merito niente…!»

«No.»

Ermal fermò il suo fiume di scuse, e anche il lieve dondolarsi che aveva iniziato senza accorgersene.

Si sentiva freddo, vuoto; Fabrizio aveva ritirato quel dito da lui. «Non devi dire questo perché pensi che lo voglia io, Erm. Devi dire quello che ti senti di voler dire.» E gli depose un altro bacio morbido sulla schiena. «Capito...?»

Ermal annuì appena, sentendosi riscaldare a partire da quel punto. Tutta la foga di prima era come svanita.

Si leccò le labbra secche. «Mi dispiace, Bizio», gli disse con voce arrochita, e soprattutto sincera. «Mi spiace di averti fatto credere che di te non me ne fregava niente.»

«Dispiace anche a me, Ermal.» Fabrizio lo abbracciò, un'ondata di calore che gli fece chiudere gli occhi, rilassandolo. Era bello…

«Ma devi comunque ripagarmi di come m'hai fatto sentì stasera.»

Con un verso mezzo di sorpresa, mezzo una risata seccata, Ermal si ritrovò di nuovo al freddo, per poi sentire i fianchi scottati dalla presa delle mani di Fabrizio, prima che questi si spingesse in lui con un colpo secco.

Si ritrovò a stritolare il cuscino, soffocandovi l'urlo che quel bastardo gli aveva strappato, prima di iniziare a gemere senza vergogna.

«'nvedi se sei stretto», gli diceva intanto Fabrizio, la voce arrochita dai sospiri che sfuggivano pure a lui, mentre continuava a spingersi, inebriato da quel calore. «Me stavi proprio ad aspettà, eh, Ermà?» Una ciocca gli ricadde davanti l'occhio, ma non se ne curò, troppo concentrato su _ altro _ . «Che bravo...» Gli diede un pizzicotto, facendolo guaire come amava e contorcere per quel che poteva. «A 'sto punto te posso pagà veramente, manco a Campo de' fiori ce ne stanno di così _ servizievoli_...»

Ermal riuscì a sogghignare in tutto quello, e a voltarsi di lato per chiedergli: «Ti piacerebbe che fossi così anch'io, eh?».

«_Sì_», gli arrivò all'orecchio, arroventandolo, e Fabrizio gli strappò un gemito più acuto con la spinta più profonda che gli aveva rifilato, chinandosi un po' più su di lui. «Mi piacerebbe sì, scoparti quando e dove mi pare, invece di ammazzarci pe' du' minuti a questo o a quell'altro festival der cazzo; me piacerebbe davvero tanto, girarme e trovarte pronto a farte aprì, 'a troia mia, tutta mia...e so che te piace pure a te.» Gli prese in mano l'erezione.

Ermal premette di nuovo la fronte contro il cuscino, straziato dal piacere con cui Fabrizio lo stava riempiendo e svuotando, da una parte e dall'altra. Non ce la faceva più, era dilaniato in due, ma non voleva che finisse proprio lì…

«Sentiti», continuava intanto Fabrizio, senza smettere di muoversi, con quella voce, ora un po' più affaticata, che era il suo demone tentatore personale, che Ermal la sentiva pure in sogno, «sentiti come ti piace, È...come te sto a spaccà, e come ne vuoi ancora, e ancora...» Esalò un sospiro cavernoso, che all'altro mise i brividi. «Me farai rovinà, pe' quanto ti amo...»

Ed Ermal voleva rispondergli a tono, voleva dirgli che per lui era lo stesso, ma dalla sua gola uscì un ultimo gemito che lo fece inarcare, mentre si svuotava in un fiotto nella mano di Fabrizio.

Lo sentì uscire da lui, per non riversarglisi dentro, e crollargli di lato con un gemito roco, mentre crollava egli stesso sul materasso.

«..._cazzo_», sussurrò Ermal, non avendo più forze né voce. Era stremato come neanche dopo Lisbona o Assago, le palpebre calanti e uno stupido sorriso che non accennava ad andarsene dalla sua faccia sudata.

Il respiro pesante di Fabrizio gli rimbombava nelle orecchie al pari del tamburo impazzito che aveva fatto del suo cuore, in tutti i sensi.

«...ehi.»

Dei polpastrelli gentili e callosi gli sfiorarono un braccio.

Ermal fu costretto a trovare forze abbastanza da guardare in volto Fabrizio, che pareva uscito pure lui da sotto un treno. «'o sai che di tutto quello che t'ho detto, l'unica cosa vera l'ho detta alla fine, sì?»

Ermal sentì il cuore quasi traboccargli dalla tenerezza. «Lo so», gli mormorò in risposta, trovando pure le energie per sollevare un dito e sfiorargli le labbra piene e calde, altrettanto beatamente sorridenti. «Anch'io ti amo, comunque.»

Con un ultimo sorriso, Fabrizio gli baciò appena quel dito, quindi gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita, stringendo Ermal a sé. E chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi del tutto.

Tra quelle braccia, Ermal sentì che non esisteva più niente, né le pressioni del cantante, né le incomprensioni del cazzaro che era. Solo il sonno sereno della fatica, a cui fu felice di abbandonarsi anch'egli, sentendosi decisamente meglio di come aveva iniziato quella giornata.

**Author's Note:**

> Che la coerenza non fosse il mio forte s'era capito, ma questa è VERAMENTE la cosa più becera che abbia mai scritto 😂 Ma comunque mi lascio dei pezzi per strada.
> 
> E per chi non mastica chimica: caffeina, nicotina ed alcol etilico sono sostanze presenti rispettivamente in caffè, sigarette e alcolici.


End file.
